


Sucker for Family

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Little Reader, No Smut, vampire felix, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Y/N is 18 when she got changed, she had a rough youth. And was found by Felix as Y/N laid in an ally. He took her home and found out she was a little and later found out that Y/N was a vampire.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sucker for Family

You felt totally weird as you felt hungry but felt afraid for the humans around you. You curled away in the alley was as the sun was still up and it hurts, you had tried it yesterday, but got burned pretty quickly. You hold your sloth plushy to the chest as you wanted for the sun to be down.

Now it was finally dark, you got out of your curled up spot and holds your plushy closer. You keep on walking and walking, not knowing your destination. You mindlessly walked until you walked into something or rather someone.

You look up and saw a young man standing there, he was pale and wore all black. You quickly turn away from the man. “I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t watch where I was going.”

The man kneels down and ruffles your hair. “No worries sweety, what are you doing here on the street?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t remember. I remember mommy and daddy kicking me out. Then I woke up in an alleyway sir. Just me and Slothy!”

“I have some space for you sweety, you can stay with me tonight.” The man helped you up and you walked towards his house. “What’s your name sweetheart.” 

You look at the man with a smile. “Y/N! Sir? Are you going to be my new daddy?” 

The question shocked Felix slightly, but he smiled. “You are a little sweetheart?”

You nod. “Yes sir, my older self is 18, but I’m more like an 8-year-old.”

Felix nods and holds your hand tightly. “Well then, my name is Felix, but you can call me daddy. I have my home open for people like you.”

image  
You have been living with Felix now for a week. He was very nice and bought you a lot of stuff already.

“Daddy? Can we cuddle and watch some cartoons?” You ask smiling.

Felix nods. “Sure my cute little bat. Go change into your comfy clothes. Baby, I got some rules. With punishment and rewards.” 

You nod at Felix and walk to your room. You grab your biggest jumper and your fluffiest panda socks. “Daddy! Can Slothy join too?”

“Of course baby.” Felix yelled back as he made the couch ready, with pillows and the fluffiest blankets.

You ran downstairs to Felix and hugs him. “I’m here daddy! Elizabat bit me again last night on my foot! She meanie! Daddy, tell her she can’t do that it hurts.” You pout cuddling into him.

“Yes baby, I tell Elizabat to get out of your room and say out of your bed. Now, let’s cuddle and daddy has something important to say.” Felix lays on the couch and pulls you in his arms.

“Well daddy has decided he wants you here and is going to adopt you, but there are rules in this house.” You nod as you cuddle against him, holding the blanket and Slothy close.

“Well, the rules. Rule 1, be a good girl. Rule 2, say good morning and goodnight to daddy. Rule 3, don’t do anywhere without daddy. Rule 4, don’t steal any snacks or food. Rule 5, always ask daddy for things. Rule 6, no swearing. Rule 7, don’t scare people away.” You pout at the last part. “Okay, daddy.”

Felix nods. “Rewards includes: You can choose your own snack. Play dress up. You can stay up later or Choosing a punishment.”

“Punishments include Spankings. Soap in your mouth if you say bad things. Earlier bedtime. Grounded. Doing chores or have a time out.”

You nod at Felix again. “I understand daddy! I will be your good batsie!”

Felix giggles at your cuteness. “Please stay precious forever!”

He holds you against his chest as you were watching a cartoon. You were nibbling at his arm as you did that often and it made you feel very calm.

image  
You were sitting in your room as Felix had someone over in the house. He didn’t tell you who it was, but only that you needed to stay in your room. As you were obedient you were now in your room. Feeling very bored. Felix had given you a tea set so you can have tea time with your dolls and plushies. He had also given you a coloring book with crayons and markers.

Today out of all days you were feeling extremely bored and mischievous. The toys that daddy had giving didn’t bring you joy. You looked at the wall and smirked. You grab the markers and started drawing on the wall. You were making a picture of you and daddy. Slothy and Elizabat were there too. You look up the ceiling and saw Elizabat hanging on the chandelier.

“Daddy said you weren’t allowed in here anymore!”

You hissed at the bat, showing your teeth and your eyes turning red, but it quickly turned back. “I’m daddy’s cute little bat! No! No! Meanie! Meanie!” you screamed loudly as Elizabat taken back.

You quickly ran out of the room and hug Felix. “Daddy! Elizabat called me ugly!” You cried out.

Felix wraps his arms around you and lifts you up. “Come baby, I’ll bring you back! I told you not to come out of the room.”

Felix walks into your bedroom and looks even angrier. “You colored the walls too!? You have a coloring book!” he groans out. Elizabat was still making noises.

“Elizabat! Stop it, y/n is not ugly if you keep up this behavior I’m kicking you out! Now get out and y/n stay in here till I say so!” Felix slams the door shut and you started to cry.

“Daddy is being a meanie! Unfair! Unfair!” You said as you threw a tantrum.

Felix walks out. “Sorry for that, that’s my adopted child as you can see the mental age is way below the normal age.” The other man nods and they talked for a while before he needed to leave.

image  
Felix was thinking of a punishment when he thought again about what happened. “Wait… how did my baby know Elizabat was being mean. They can’t understand that! The nibbling… not wanting snacks?”

Felix jumps up and ran towards your room, slamming the door open. You sat on the bed looking angry at him. Your eyes were glowing red and your small teeth were resting on your under the lip. “You are mean daddy!”

Felix gave you a small smile. “Baby? Why didn’t you tell me you were like me. You know I wouldn’t have judged you!”

You look in shock and then shyly look away, holding both your sloth plushy and a bunny plushy. “Sorry, daddy… I was just very, very scared.”

Felix ruffles your hair and pulls you into a hug. “This gives the definition of stay precious forever a whole other meaning.”

You smiled at Felix and cuddles against him. “Sorry daddy, for drawing on the wall and leave the room without your permission.”

“It’s okay my cute little bat.” He gently kisses your head and lays your head against his chest. “Yeah, daddy! Cute little bat! Rawr!” You growled cutely and showed your small vampire teeth.

“Our little family! Just daddy with his cute little bat. Now it’s nap time baby.” You nod and closed your eyes. The warmth of Felix was enough to lullaby you to sleep.


End file.
